


Cat Ears Archive

by JoonieLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (a little bit), (implied) - Freeform, Cat Ears, Daddy Kink, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Explicit Sex, Office Sex, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonieLover/pseuds/JoonieLover
Summary: Jumin and Zen play a little game. And as we know, Jumin always wins, so he's always right. Wait, wrong series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mystic Messenger. (Or the song 'Cat Ears Archive' lol) I hope you enjoy!

“Why are you in my office?” The first thing Jumin saw when he opened the door of his office was his boyfriend, Zen, who was sitting behind his desk, in his chair. The last thing - or person, rather - he'd expected to see at this time of day. It definitely wasn't an  _ unpleasant _ surprise, but it was an unexpected one.

 

“Why are  _ you  _ in  _ my  _ office?” Jumin stared blankly at Zen as he closed the door behind him.  _ It sure is a good thing he's attractive. _

 

Jumin crossed the room toward his desk, and Zen put his feet up on it. 

 

“Why are you here, exactly? To finally accept my offer?” Jumin sat down on the other side of his desk. The view was quite a bit different. He suddenly understood why everyone looked so frightened when they sat down in this chair. “And get your shoes off my desk. I'm sure you know, but I  _ work  _ here.”

 

Zen rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, but brought his legs down to the floor. 

 

“So what? I'm not allowed to come visit my boyfriend’s workplace? And  _ no. _ I’m not going to do that goddamn cat food commercial.”

 

“Well. It is called a ‘workplace’ for a reason. People don't normally come just to visit. Speaking of working, aren't you in a musical right now? Shouldn't  _ you  _ be working  _ there _ ?” Zen put his hand over his heart and affected a touched tone.

 

“Aw! I'm so glad you finally remembered something I was doing, other than you.” Jumin rolled his eyes in exasperation. “But no. Rehearsal was canceled early because a bunch of people got food poisoning at yesterday's party.” 

 

“That's always fun.”

 

“Not at all. It's awful.” Jumin sighed lightly.

 

“Exactly. I was being sarcastic. Did my tone of voice not convey that?” Zen laughed.

 

“I didn't think you even knew what sarcasm was.” Jumin ignored his light jab and shifted some papers on his desk. 

 

“Did you need something from me? Or did you just come to insult me and prevent me from doing my job?” Zen simply smirked and swiped a bunch of things off Jumin’s desk, so there was a large space in the middle. The older man raised an eyebrow.  _ Bold move.  _

 

“We could get caught.” Zen climbed onto the clear space and grabbed Jumin's tie, jerking him in close for a kiss.

 

“It's your company. Not mine.” 

 

Jumin quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed Jaehee Kang, his assistant. He interrupted her before she could finish her perfunctory introduction.

 

“Assistant Kang. Don't let anyone into my office until I call back.” 

 

“...Okay. Yes, sir.” He hung up the phone and threw off his jacket. Zen smirked.

 

This would be fun.

 

~

 

Later that week - Friday - Zen burst into Jumin's house for the weekend. It was tradition now, that Zen would stay over on weekends, as long as he didn't have a show. They liked to relieve all their pent up sexual - and non sexual - frustration from the week.

 

“Jumin! I have an idea for what we should do tonight.” Zen was holding his phone out to him.

 

“What is this?” On the phone was a video of two people kissing passionately. Jumin didn't see how it was much different from what they had already been planning to do.

 

“That is called a phone. I suppose you wouldn't know since you're one of our old wise men, but it’s used to do all sorts of amazing things.” Jumin stared at him. Zen continued. “That video is a new challenge going around. It's called the ‘no hands kissing challenge’ or something like that.” Jumin handed the phone back to him.

 

“And you want us to do that? Why? It doesn't look as enjoyable as kissing  _ with  _ hands.”

 

“Well, that's not  _ all _ you're supposed to do.” Jumin gestured for him to go on. “Whoever touches the other person first loses. And then, the winner gets to have the other person do anything they want.” Jumin nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Absolutely anything.”

 

“Nothing is barred?”

 

“Absolutely nothing.” Jumin nodded again, to himself. 

 

“Interesting. Let's do it then. I already have something in mind.” He was going to choose the  _ one  _ thing that Zen wouldn't do under any other circumstances when he won.

 

“Don't get cocky. There's no guarantee that you'll win.” Jumin smiled.

 

“We’ll see.”

Half an hour later, when Jumin won, Zen whined about his punishment.

 

“Do I  _ really _ have to wear the cat ears?  _ And  _ do the commercial?” Jumin nodded, handing Zen the white headband.

 

“Don’t forget the tail.” The older man held aloft a Sharpie. “And the whiskers.” Zen groaned. 

 

“I can feel my allergies acting up already.  _ Ugh.” _

 

“You're allergic to the thought of yourself pretending to be a cat? Really? That's an interesting concept.” 

 

“I hate you.” Zen said, as Jumin drew on the last whisker.

 

“I'm sure. But, now you're a cat. So you can't speak.” Zen rolled his eyes and glared.

 

“Do cats stand on two legs? You’re supposed to be a cat, remember? And here I thought you were a good actor.” Zen seethed as he lowered himself onto his hands and knees. 

 

“Ah. I almost forgot.” Jumin pulled a padded leather collar, with a leash, out of his jacket. “Cats don't usually get leashes, but you seem like a feisty one, so I think it's necessary.” Zen glared as Jumin bent down to fasten the collar around his neck. He huffed slightly at the new and uncomfortable feeling of something encasing his neck. 

Jumin leaned back into the couch and surveyed his work. He smiled at Zen.

 

“You sure are quiet. Are you shy, kitty? Why don't you meow for Daddy?”  _ Motherfucker. Goddammit. I hate him. I hate cats.  _ Zen hated even more the fact that he was starting to enjoy their little roleplay.             

 

Zen glared at him and said, “Meow.” in a dead voice. Jumin chuckled lightly.

 

“My, my. Are you sure you're a cat?”  _ I'm not a fucking cat. DAMMIT.  _ “Maybe you should try that again.” The way Jumin's tone dropped told Zen to behave and try a little harder. 

 

He gave up his glare and actually tried to imitate a cat. 

 

“ _ Me _ ow.” He averted his eyes in embarrassment, feeling a blush coloring his cheeks, but Jumin pulled his gaze back with his hand.

 

“You've almost got the hang of it. One more time.” It was a little crazy how sweet talking Jumin was being to him right now.  _ Does he really like cats this much, or what? Nah, it's probably just because he gets to embarrass me. _

 

“Don't be shy, kitty. You can do it.” Jumin stroked a loose strand of Zen’s hair back into place. He leaned into his boyfriend’s touch and meowed, almost without trying. As soon as he did, he blushed harder than he had before and cast his gaze downward.

 

“See? That wasn't hard. Now, I'll give you a reward.” Zen looked back up, wondering if he'd be force fed cat treats or something, but no. His reward was much simpler. A kiss from Jumin. He wanted to touch him  _ so bad _ , but he knew he'd probably be punished within their little game if he did. 

 

Jumin pulled away and stood up. Zen made a cat-like disappointed noise. He rubbed his face against Jumin's leg and looked up at him with his best ‘innocent-kitten’ expression. He figured he might as well try and get into this little... _ thing _ , since he didn't really seem to have a choice.

 

His boyfriend looked down at him, eyes unreadable, and stroked his hair again. 

“That is quite...an expression. Have patience, kitty. I'm coming right back.” Zen gazed up at him imploringly, but Jumin still walked away. 

He  _ did _ come right back, just as he'd said he would.

 

Zen’s heart sank as he saw what Jumin had in his hands. A cat bowl. A goddamn cat bowl. And in his other hand, a half liter of milk.  _ Well shit.  _

 

Jumin set the bowl down in front of him, angling it so that Zen could see the word “KITTY” written in silver on it.  _ Why does he have that? I know it isn't Elizabeth 3rd’s. The fur ball probably drinks out of a fucking wine glass. _

 

Jumin uncapped the milk and started pouring. Zen’s shoulders sagged in preemptive embarrassment.  _ This has got to be the strangest thing we've ever done. _

 

As soon as he was done, Zen put on his best excited face and went to work. If Jumin wanted a performance, he'd give him one.

 

“You’re done already? Good kitty.” Jumin rubbed Zen’s head and stroked his hair. He even tried to purr a little, ignoring his awkwardness in favor of not being punished for being out of character. 

 

“But,” _ Aw shit.  _ “it looks as if I've gotten milk on my hand.”  _ Fuck you and your milky hand.  _ “Would you mind getting it off for me?” Zen glared at Jumin before he caught himself. 

 

Jumin splayed his hand in front of Zen’s face. Zen sighed to himself and opened his mouth. The only defiant thing he  _ could  _ do was try to turn Jumin on enough that they could just fuck and he could stop with the cat bullshit. Although. He had to admit that he liked the imaginary bonds that held him when he was pretending to be a cat. So many things he wasn't allowed to do, so many things he  _ had _ to do. 

 

He held eye contact with Jumin the entire time he was licking off his hand. In and out, in and out. Deep, shallow, deep, shallow. He knew the view must be incredibly tantalizing and arousing for his boyfriend. How did he know that, you ask? Because he knew what Jumin liked. Also, because he could see a tent starting to form in Jumin's pants, right in front of his face.

 

“Thank you very much, kitty.” Jumin sat back down on the couch, and Zen perched in front of him, on the floor.

 

“Now, come here.” Jumin tugged on Zen’s leash, and he choked a little. He'd almost forgotten his collar had a leash, since Jumin hadn't yet used it.

 

He crawled forward so that his arms could rest on the couch while he kneeled on the floor. 

 

“Come closer, kitty.” Jumin yanked his chain again, and Zen hissed, expecting it. Zen got himself onto the couch and Jumin helped him onto his lap. 

 

Zen meowed and ground his hips teasingly downwards. Jumin smirked.

 

“Good kitty.”  _ Damn it. Hearing that phrase coming out of his mouth is actually starting to really turn me on. _

 

Jumin's hands slipped from Zen’s hips to his stomach, lifting his shirt in the process. He leaned forward and kissed a line up Zen’s neck. He exhaled softly and let his hands rest on Jumin's shoulders. His tendency to wear tight pants was not always a good thing, since it only provided more friction and less relief when he was hard. Like now.

 

Jumin’s hands  _ finally  _ made their way into Zen’s pants, and he groaned at the tantalizing touch. Sadly, it still wasn’t skin to skin. Jumin was an asshole and a tease.

 

That day, on the couch, was actually one of the best rounds they’d had. Jumin couldn’t wait to do it again. 

 

Later, when they were laying together in bed, Zen was praying.

 

“Dear God, prevent me from having to do that  _ fucking  _ commercial.” He’d been trying to whisper, but he supposed it was still his fault for assuming that Jumin had actually been asleep.

 

“No God is going to help you get out of the commercial. You agreed to it already, so stop whining.” The jerk didn’t even open his eyes. Zen not-so-silently fumed. 

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I love you too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave a comment, telling me what you liked, what you didn't like, or if you see any errors! You can reach me on tumblr at ~ the-baddest-bitch.tumblr.com Thanks again! 
> 
> Idek where this idea came from. It sprouted and then it wouldn't leave me alone. Don't hurt me my Jusung babes, but I've been distracted T_T


End file.
